Hell is Hell
by Moonlight at Midnight
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes: Mariella Vale lives in her own personal Hell, can she summon the courage to tell off, and destroy, the people who made her what she is? Or will she shrivel up and lose control all together? LJ action
1. Beatings

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters except for Mariella (Danny) all the others belong to J.K.R (A/N she must of made a lot of money with the HP movies and her books and all!).  
  
Summary: Danny Vale is the only person who can save all the students in Hogwarts now that Dumbledore has gone on a temporary leave. But is she enough to take on all of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters and of course him self, read to find out. Also some Lily and James action. Pleas read and review.  
  
Chapter One—Beatings  
  
The beatings just kept getting worse for her. And I'm not talking about the physical beatings she got at her school, I'm talking about the emotional beatings she gave herself, always telling herself it's always going to be her fault. It wasn't like she had low self esteem, it was just she was used to everybody blaming her for things that gone wrong in their lives, so she just took upon habit of always blaming herself for things that weren't her fault.  
  
And her parents weren't any help either, her older sister went to Hogwarts and she went to Lilac School for Witches. She went to and all Witches (girls) school mainly because her parents knew girls are a lot meaner and crueler, along with eviler then boys. (A/N Ladies I know this seems unfair but it's kind of true, we can surpass boys in the mean department in some categories and y'all know it!) Her older sister by far was the favorite in her parents' eyes, in fact when she was little her parents used to beat her because she wasn't like her older sister. Her older sister had blonde hair, ocean blue eyes, and a real nice complexion, along with the perfect body.  
  
She on the other hand had ginger colored hair, brown eyes, and freckle underneath her eyes, and across her nose. She was lean (some what thinner then average) she was a tad smaller then most of the other girls, she also was a bit slower on her development in puberty. (A/N yes I said it PUBERTY!) Which made her easy gain for teasing, she got her own room thankfully, and every body had their own room mainly because few people attended the school.  
  
She really didn't like going home for the holidays (if you could call it a home) she couldn't stand being beaten because she wasn't her sister. But some times out of temporary insanity she did go home and got beaten for not being her sister. When those times happen, her head of house would always look concerned about them she would ask how she got them. And the poor girl only said she was clumsy, and then walked off to her room thinking 'Oh it my fault it will always be my fault.'  
  
Now it was summer, and she got a beating once a day. Sometimes her older sister would come in and remind her father not to forget to punch her or yank her hair. She wished her older sister new the hell her parents put her through.  
  
Lily Evans Summer Vacation  
  
Lily Evans a girl of 16, who was in her 6th year at Hogwarts, was sitting in her room, waiting for her sister and her sister's boyfriend to leave. Petunia gave her strict order not to come down the stairs, or she would make Lily's summer vacation a living Hell! And if she did have to come down the steps, then not a word to her boyfriend or the same thing would happen. Lily hated her sister, she tried everything to get along with her, but nothing worked.  
  
Lily, being a girl of 16, had perfect curves on her body, fiery red hair, and a temper to match. She was of medium height, and she was lean in weight, and she also had brilliant green eyes.  
  
As she sat in her room, Lily kept thinking about Hogwarts, more importantly James Potter. Her hormones were getting the better of her and she knew it. James is nothing but a prat, show off, and jerk, get a hold on your self! But still he is cute, and funny, and smart in his own way. Lily found herself thinking of the first prank they have ever pulled on her.  
  
It was one week in to her 1st year at Hogwarts and already there was so much homework to be done. Not to mention the constant bugging she got from four boys who called themselves the Marauders, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James had raven black hair that was always a mess, and hazel eyes, he was tall, and kind of skinny. Sirius, had shoulder length raven black hair, real dark brown eyes, and could have any girl he wanted in the school provided they weren't older then him. Remus, had dirty blonde hair, grey eyes, thin, tall, and was the only boy out of the foursome that had enough sense. Peter, was a real fat blonde kit, with a mousy voice, and was small for his age, all of them together equaled trouble.  
  
The first prank they ever did was on Lily and her friends (all name them later). It consisted of mop water, and mud. While of the 1st year girls were sleeping, the Marauders crept into their room, and through 4 buckets of mop water on the four subconscious girls. They woke up and Lily lost her temper she went up to James and slapped him across the face with all her might, then she went to the other four and literally cursed them out and put them in their place for a week. Lily called them things, even she was astounded by saying.  
  
Looking back on it now, she realized it was pretty funny. And wished summer would end as fast as it can. She really wanted to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
James Potters Summer Vacation  
  
The clock rang 2:00 in the morning and he still had not gone to sleep yet. He could her Sirius and all the other Marauders sleeping, and yet her could not. James began to think about a red headed girl he hated so much he actually liked her. He had known he liked her since 2nd year, but was too afraid to tell her.  
  
He began to think of the first prank and how many people laughed at him for the hand mark across his face. He remembered he once got so mad at a Slytherin imitating the slap across he face Lily gave him he actually went over there and punched him squarely in the nose, although he got detention he still felt it was worth it.  
  
He rolled over on his side, hoping at least Lily Evans got some sleep tonight. 


	2. Hell is Hell

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters except for Mariella (Danny) all the others belong to J.K.R (A/N she must of made a lot of money with the HP movies and her books and all!).  
  
Summary: I suck at summaries but here goes: Mariella Vale lives in her own personal Hell, can she summon the courage to tell off, and destroy, the people who made her what she is? Or will she shrivel up and lose control all together? LJ action  
  
Chapter Two—Hell is hell.  
  
She looked down at her hands, her head of house was asking her the same question she always did "Mariella, where did you get the CUT on your FOREHEAD?"  
  
"I'm clumsy," was all she said.  
  
"I'm not going to fall for that whole 'I'm clumsy' bull shit! Where did you get that cut, did your house mates give it to you? Did your parents give it do you?" Professor Remy asked.  
  
"I'm clumsy," was all she said.  
  
"Mariella Vale," Professor Remy said exasperatedly, "Where did you get that cut on your fore head?"  
  
"I'm clumsy," she repeated. She wanted to believe it with all her heart, but she knew she couldn't, she knew how she got it, and if she told somebody her parents were going to kill her slowly and painfully.  
  
"You're never going to tell me are you? Ah, oh well, go to your dorm, so you can study for the big test I'm giving everyone tomorrow, now I know I said this test is to see how much you learned in the last three years, truth is, Hogwarts is going from small school house like ours to other small school houses like ours, having people take this test, those who get a real high score get transferred to Hogwarts, of course don't tell anybody don't want them to know, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. So keep it under your hat! You can go now."  
  
Mariella left, thinking, why don't I just tell her? What is the worst thing she can do? Send me to the wizarding social workers and have me appear in court or something? That would be a complete relief although once they got out I'll be dead, unless I tell them about them being Death Eaters. But then that would be betrayal, and if I told on them, people would think I'm corrupted or a follower of Him? Please, I've met Him and I'm pretty sure I am not going to be a follower.  
  
Mariella was now half way up the stairs when she heard someone say "Hey you," after her. She turned around and found her worst enemy behind her. "Well aren't you going to say hello? That's incredibly rude if you don't! Still no 'hello' I guess you are going to have to be taught a lesson in manners! Girls, hold her down!" As soon as she said that, out came her gang of friends, they came up to Mariella and held her down, while her worst enemy, Arial, beat or at least tried to beat, the ever-living shit out of her. When they were finished and went to Arial's room for there 'all nighter' she stayed on the steps not wanting to move.  
  
Then she heard someone crying, it sounded like it was going to die. She ran toward the person to discover, she had an axe in her leg. Mariella came and took of her school robes and put it on the poor girl and ripped off her sock. She had to pull the axe out in order to stop the bleeding. But she knew at might be more painful for the girl.  
  
"I'm going to have to pull the axe out in order to keep you from losing blood."  
  
"I don't care what you do, just make it stop, I don't want to die!" the girl exclaimed.  
  
Mariella, pulled the axe out, she could her the girl scream in agony and pain, she then put her sock on the wound and held it there, until some one came down the hall to help.  
  
No one came.  
  
"What's your name?" the girl asked.  
  
"Mariella," she answered  
  
"That's a real pretty name, mine is Nightingale," the girl told her.  
  
"I like yours better then mine," Mariella said to her.  
  
"Cool, I like my name myself but it kind of annoys me when people imitate the bird noise one makes!"  
  
"Then call yourself a nickname...umm lets think...how about-"she was cut off.  
  
"I know I can call myself by my middle name, it so much easier, you can call me Faith!"  
  
"That's a great name for you!" Mariella exclaimed.  
  
"Cool, how long have you been at this wretched school?" Faith asked her.  
  
"Long enough," Mariella answered.  
  
"My dad said the up coming test is to see how smart people are and if they show smartness or courage or loyalty or umm... can't remember the other one, these people might be going to Hogwarts isn't that cool!"  
  
"My sister goes to Hogwarts; I don't think I'd want to go there if she is there,"  
  
"Is your sister mean?"  
  
"The worst! Why during the summer holidays my dad was-"Danny cut herself off, she better not talk about that with someone she hardly knows, "never mind, I'm not supposed to talk about that!"  
  
"Well...then lets refrain from that," Faith said.  
  
"We should get you to Madam Green, she'll no what to do!" Mariella said.  
  
She ripped off another sock, and tied it tight around Faith's leg then help Faith up. Faith had to lean on her a lot in order to walk, but eventually they got to Madam Green. Madame Green is the school nurse, person. Then Mariella left Faith there and said she would be back with her books so she can study. Once she got the books and gave them to Faith, Faith asked; "Could you study with me? I recognize your name; you're at the top of every class, especially in Care of Magical Creatures!"  
  
"Sure, let me go grab my books." Mariella said. She went and grabbed her books and began to quiz Faith on everything they were taught.  
  
Welcome Back to Hogwarts  
  
Lily, like everyone else, knew that there would be knew students that would be in different years, from different schools. The most recent one she heard of was Lilac's School for Witches. She thought it would be nice to go there, and not have to deal with Marauder pranks, for awhile.  
  
Students from other schools would be arriving on Halloween she couldn't wait to meet them and ask about there schools. Over at the Slytherin table she could her Shelby Vale telling everybody her sister went to Lilac's School for Witches, she said she didn't expect to see her here, and even if she was she'd regret it one way or another.  
  
"You know, having to deal with a sister like Shelby would even make me regret coming here!" said someone from behind her.  
  
Lily turned around and saw James right behind her. "Course anybody would! Shelby is as nasty as they come!" James sat down next to her.  
  
"I agree with that," Lily told him. She felt sorry for Shelby's sister. Wonder what her name is? Lily thought.  
  
And just like her read her mind he said "I think she said her name was Mariella or something like that, real nice name, but not as nice as yours Lily." James said, desperately trying to get her attention.  
  
"Poor girl must suck knowing she might be ending up going to the same school as her sister."  
  
If only Lily and James knew the hell her parents and sister would put Mariella through. 


End file.
